


Confined Chaos

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Strangers in the Night [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, DC comics - Freeform, Elevators, F/M, Hook-Up, LexCorp, Not gonna happen on the show, Probably ooc, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and confined spaces are not the best combination. While out of town on a business trip, he has to face that fear. Luckily for him a gorgeous bespectacled blonde is the perfect elevator ride-along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Thushani prompted “A broken lift.”  
> Djkmn1980 prompted “Being stuck in an elevator.” 
> 
> So this is my take on their suggestions. I really hope it’s not disappointing! Please note that the finer points might not be accurate. I am not an elevator technician/expert. Nor do I know how business deals go down in DC world lol.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

CONFINED CHAOS

 

\------------------------->

 

 

There were days when being the head of his family business felt like the proverbial noose around his neck, when expectation was the heaviest of burdens.

Today was not one of those days.

As he walked into the conference room of LexCorp, he made sure his mask of stoicism was in place. There was no need to show just how eager he was to finalise the details of this contract. He knew that LC’s new CEO had underestimated him. She hadn’t expected any brains or ambition beneath his playboy façade, and the shark within him had taken full advantage of her misjudgement.

He allowed himself one small grin as he looked out of the windows, gazing out over Metropolis. The city’s night life was stirring underneath the darkening sky. Ninety-six floors certainly provided a hell of a fucking view.

The sound of high heels on the marble floor, warned him of her arrival.

His head lifted up and he frowned briefly at the image reflected in the glass.

“You’re not Talia.” He said, turning around.

The brunette in front of him was cool…calculating and her brown eyes measured him shrewdly.

“I apologise on behalf of my sister, Mr Queen. She was called to Gotham for an…unexpected emergency.”

He didn’t miss the slight hesitation, and filed that away for later.

She stepped forward, offering her hand. “I am Nyssa Raatko.”

He shook it, not bothering to re-introduce himself.

“Shall we?” He asked, gesturing to the table.

Oliver nodded and waited until she was seated before sitting across from her. Both of them declined any refreshments from Talia’s executive assistant. He’d elected to make the trip without his own assistant, entrusting her to keep his office running smoothly in his absence.

Reading over the particulars, and ironing out a couple of minor kinks went effortlessly. Ms Raatko while courteous, was perfunctory during the process. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but her lack of warmth did nothing for him. Something he oddly appreciated.

Once they were both happy with the documents, it was sent to the legal department.

It was as they ended the meeting, that he caught a flash of colour in his peripheral vision.

Oliver turned to see a blonde ponytail disappear around the corner.

The brief contrast of sunshine inside the sterile offices at night seemed strange and he couldn’t understand the sudden urge he had to follow the woman. He hadn’t even gotten a look at her face.

He stared after her for too long to deem appropriate, and he mentally shook it off, telling himself to get his shit together.

He realised belatedly that Nyssa’s hand was still extended, so she shook it distractedly.

“Enjoy the rest of your stay Mr Queen. I’m certain Metropolis will cater to your tastes…somehow.”

He looked at her in surprise, and he could’ve sworn he’d seen a knowing spark forming in her eyes as she led him to the bank of elevators.

He didn’t have to wait long for the car to arrive and he thanked his host again before saying goodbye.

He rode solo until the eighty-seventh floor and then a trio of late working employees joined him. He nodded politely in greeting and purposefully stepped back further, allowing them to carry on their chatter.

They exited on the seventieth floor and he was alone until the floor below.

The elevator dinged opened to an empty lobby. He shrugged as it started to close and started slightly when he heard a frustrated “Frack!”

His hand moved out reflexively, holding the doors at bay. They slid across again and his breath caught in his throat.

It was her.

She looked up in surprise – obviously not expecting anyone to have heard her – her blonde ponytail swaying against her black cashmere coat.

Her eyes widened as they met his. Gorgeous pools of blue behind her square framed glasses.

“Thank you.” She breathed, drawing attention to her fuchsia lips. How the fuck he knew that they were that colour was beyond him right then.

He drank her in as she stepped fully inside. Her coat covered a royal blue dress that reached mid thigh. The hem drew his eyes to a pair of lean, toned legs. Her stilettos matched her dress. Her damn shoes alone had him thinking about hitting the emergency stop just to push her up against the stall to feel them digging against his ass. He could fucking _feel_ the heels pressing into his skin, could _feel_ her breasts against his chest as they panted into each others mouths, could _feel_ her pussy clenching his cock.

What. The. Actual. Fuck was wrong with him?

The intensity of his thoughts had him backing up in confusion. He’d always chased a great fuck without thought or consequence, but that was the old him. Even then, the drive wasn’t that vivid or heightened. And it definitely hadn’t had his cock straining the way it was now.

She fidgeted on the other side of the enclosed space and he watched her push up her glasses off the edge of her nose. Her cheeks were flushed, a way too alluring shade of pink across her across her alabaster skin.

She was intriguing innocence wrapped up in tempting sin. The combination made him so hard it fucking hurt. He angled the tent in his trousers away from her discretely, but she seemed fascinated by the descending numbers on the control panel screen, unaware she was torturing him.

Sixty…fifty-nine…fifty-eight…fifty seven…

Suddenly an almost deafening, grinding screech erupted around them. She squeaked as Oliver cursed. He reached over to stabilise her as she stumbled backwards. He held her hips steady, not quite flush against him as they came to an abrupt jarring stop.

The screen still showed fifty-seven and he waited anxiously, his heart thundering in his ears, half expecting them to go into free fall.

“Please tell me we aren’t about to become sidewalk specials. Though sidewalk doesn’t apply here, ‘elevator specials’ doesn’t quite have the same ring to it, not that gruesome deaths should have a ring to it. Oh crap.”

A low keening echoed in the shaft, like something mechanical was under too much pressure.

“Please don’t snap…cables please don’t snap.” The woman in his arms mumbled under her breath, unknowingly voicing his own fear.

They stood in pensive silence and he was about a second away from feeling relieved when the lights dimmed…flickered then cut out completely.

The control panel shut down simultaneously, plunging them into inky darkness.

A dull glow filled the space between them and she manoeuvred her phone towards the help button, pressing it violently. “Hello! Hello, can anybody hear me?”

There was no response. “Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me. No signal either.” She whispered.

Oliver’s panic flared in his chest and he pulled at his tie, trying to stave it off. It was bad enough with the lights on, but the lack of light made it abundantly clear that they were trapped in a tiny space.

He felt the sweat run down the back of his neck and he was vaguely aware that he was breathing too fast. He yanked at his collar again, and his throat burned with the effort it took not to yell in frustration.

A cool hand against his cheek startled him. For a moment he’d forgotten he wasn’t alone.

“Hey.” She said softly, tentatively stroking her thumb along his cheekbone, trying to comfort him. “I’m here.”

He shut his eyes on a ragged exhale and fought like hell to stay calm, focusing on her skin warming up against his.

His breathing evened out slowly and she moved slightly closer, not letting go of his cheek. She breathed with him, allowing him to come down without any insincere platitudes.

“Is it the dark, or are you not good with tight spaces?” She asked eventually. He felt her fingertips tighten near his ear. “I mean I can understand if tight spaces freaked you out…you’re gargantuan. That suit does not hide your shoulders. Or arms…it’s a very good suit…very good. I also didn’t mean to imply that you can’t handle tight. I think you’d do amazingly in tight…oh fuck, can I please stop saying the word tight, or stop talking altogether. That would be good…three…two…one.”

Her babbling centred him, brought him back to the moment with a half-smile, and made him realise just how close they were standing.

He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, breathing in the light citrus scent of her perfume.

“I like the dark normally.” He told her, his voice sounding more gravelly than he’d expected.

“So, it’s the…you know…that word…the elevator?”

“Must be.”

She didn’t ask him to elaborate.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Surprisingly yes.”

She shifted again, her finger nails scraped against his stubble and her gasp echoed in his ear, bringing all his thoughts from before back into vivid clarity.

Fucking hell.

The glow from her phone dimmed and he could feel her hesitate to light it up again.

“I’ve got mine too; if yours dies we’ll swap.”

She sighed in relief. “That works.”

“Yeah.”

“So, should we get more comfortable?”

She inhaled sharply. He could see the swipe of her tongue against her bottom lip, and he swallowed hard.

“That sounded different in my head. I just meant we might be here for awhile.”

“I know what you meant.” He gritted out.

His brain might’ve understood, but his cock sure wasn’t in on it. He didn’t know how long he could hide his raging hard-on from her. If she moved any closer to him, things could get really awkward.

Awkward took a back seat when the elevator creaked in the darkness.

“Shit.” He said, as his heart rate kicked up a few notches.

“It’s stopped.” She told him, what he guessed to be a few minutes later.

“Okay.”

Her hand moved from his cheek to his chest, covering his pounding heart, which didn’t really help to stabilise it.

“I think you need a distraction.” She told him, tapping her fingers against his chest.

She stepped in between his legs, the front of her thighs hitting his. He cursed harshly as her pelvis brushed against his groin and she tensed immediately.

Her right foot lifted enough to tell him she was about to step back and his hands shot out of their own accord, holding her in place.

It took every ounce of self control he had not to grind against her.

“Oh.” She moaned breathily, her hand gripped his shirt and the heat emanating from her had his pulse racing for entirely different reasons.

“Yeah, oh.”

“I didn’t mean…Holy shit.” She panted. “Erm, I don’t mean to read too much into this, but -”

“I’ve been hard for you since you set foot in here.” He told her abruptly, telling her exactly what the deal was.

Since he’d first laid eyes on the back of her head, but he wasn’t going to freak her out even more with that shit.

She stayed silent, only the hitching of her breath letting him know that she had heard him.

Her hand curled around his tie and she tugged gently. His head lowered and she tilted her chin slightly to whisper in his ear.

“Then I better get to work on just the kind of distraction you need.” Her tongue flicked his ear lobe and traced curls along the shell. His fingers dug into her hips as the sensation caused his cock to pulse in the confine of his trousers. Since when was his fucking ear a hot spot?

His palm tightened at the base of her skull as she drew his lobe between her teeth and bit down gently.

Her fingers crawled down his tie, brushing down his torso, over his shirt covered abdomen. Her palm flattened just above his navel and he knew she could feel his muscles clench through the fabric.

She started panting, warm puffs of air against his neck sending shivers down his spine and more blood pumping down to his already steely cock.

“Oh wow.” She whispered, her head bowed, looking at her hand on his body, and the bulge between his legs.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He guided her head back up and fisted her ponytail. They breathed in each other’s breath for a moment and then he slanted his mouth against hers. Her lips were so damn soft and plump, cushioning his perfectly.

He tried to ease them both into the kiss, thinking he still had some semblance of control, but then a moan reverberated in her throat and her tongue swiped his bottom lip.

He fucking cracked, his mind fizzled out completely.

She took charge, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked. Both his hands tangled in her hair and she bunched the material of his jacket, shoving him backwards against the steel wall. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer as she licked her way into his mouth.

Each wet slide of their tongues meeting sent more blood racing down south. His balls were achingly heavy, full of come he wanted to spill into her…onto her.

Fuck, but he needed in this woman.

By the time they pulled back for air, he was a stroke away from unloading into his boxers.

She burrowed her hands into his jacket, sliding it down his shoulders and it fell to the floor in a hushed whisper.

He moved his hands to the hem of her dress, skirting them up her bare thighs. She moaned and shivered at the contact. Her phone fell to the floor, sweeping the elevator in a blue-tinged arc before it landed on his coat, pitching them back into total darkness.

His other senses heightened, overriding any possible freak out. He focused on welcoming the small space, used it to mould her mouth to his again.

Her coat joined his on the floor and he groaned into her mouth as she scraped her nails up and down his nape.

He pulled away and threw his head back against the wall while she continued scraping over his collar, down his chest, pressing slightly harder on his nipples.

She nipped at his stubble covered jaw and undid his tie, leaving it loose around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, tortuously slowly feeling her way in the dark.

She pulled his shirt out of the band of his trouser suit, and opened the last two. She placed both hands on his bare chest and he hissed at the feel of her on him.

Then she grabbed his belt and his heart rate spiked again. Heat flooded low in his belly. He covered her hands with his, but that didn’t deter her from getting his pants undone.

“Fuck.” He growled lowly.

Her hand slid into his boxers, and Oliver sucked in air desperately. The skin-on-skin sensation shot electricity to the base of his spine. He gripped her arms to steady himself.

“I am going to fuck you.” She pushed his trousers and underwear down low enough to pull his cock into her hands. “With my mouth.”

“Ah shit…shit!” He groaned as she dropped to her knees. He could just about make out her feint silhouette and his chest hitched, His muscles clenched in expectation.

She slid one hand up to his abs, and scratched her way back down to the base of his hard-on. His cock twitched and his balls throbbed and swelled as she caressed his length.

His hands eased around her head, anchoring them under her ponytail.

He panted in anticipation and his hips jerked as she licked his tip.

Heat shot down his shaft, exploded in his groin. Oliver gritted his teeth, trying to keep his impending orgasm at bay.

“I don’t know how much time we have,” she said, “So I’ll have to make this hard and fast.”

His brain was clouded with lust when her mouth closed over the head of his cock.

“Oh fuck!” he groaned. He felt a fucking fever rage through him as he pictured her bright fuchsia lips wrapping around him. What he wouldn’t give for the lights to be on, so he could see them fucking this way.

She slid his entire length into her mouth. His head hit the back of her throat and a blast of white hot pleasure shot through him, pounding in his balls.

She pulled back slowly until only his head was enveloped in her heat and her tongue swept across his sensitive underside. His gritted his teeth as the muscles in his back and ass clenched. She circled her tongue around his length and sucked him all the way back in and out again.

His entire body trembled.

It took every bit of his conscience not to start pumping erratically into her mouth.

Then she shook her head as she took him back in again and his fingers dug into her scalp. “Fuck, that’s good.” He moaned, pulling back his hands. He didn’t want to hurt her.

She released him with a pop and took his hands and brought them back to her head. “Don’t stop.” She told him. “Show me how you like it.”

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

“Show me.” She said again, taking him back in, her mouth opening wider. He felt her lean in. The hot, slick heat of her enclosed half of his length, cradled by her stroking tongue. The feel of her had him almost hyperventilating.

His fingers tightened in her hair, and he slowly guided her forward, hissing when pushed into her tight throat.

She swallowed and he felt her throat convulse against the throbbing veins of his length as he sank deeper into her.

This was not getting head. This was heaven and hell and everything in between.

She pulled back a fraction under his direction and slid her lips even further down him, punctuating the movement with a moan. The sound vibrated inside him and wrapped around his balls.

The sound that came from him was more animal than human.

Her tongue swirled around his girth as she retreated and went in the opposite direction when she surged forward.

She was sucking out his ever loving mind.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt selfish for not getting her off. And he wanted to; he wanted to make her beg.

But then she eased back with a slow, torturous swipe, and all thought fucked right off.

“You taste so good; feel unbelievably full in my mouth.” She murmured, her voice soft and raspy. “You make me want to take my time…”

Her earlier comment about not knowing how much time they had flooded his mind. Fucking hell, her mouth had made him forget where the hell they were let alone that the power could start up any minute.

She dragged her hands back down his thighs, leaving a hot trail and took him back into her sweet depth.

He was leaking, fluids escaping into her mouth in a desperate rush to come. Every muscle in his body tensed and he yanked her hair out of the ponytail, spreading his fingers in the silky strands.

The feel of her hot mouth sliding over him made his mouth drop open. She established an even faster, harder rhythm interspersed with a light scraping of teeth. Oliver’s eyes closed on a ragged moan, rolling from his chest. He swore he could feel every groove and bump on her tongue.

Damn, but he wanted blazing lights. He wanted to watch her looking up into his eyes as she took him deep into her mouth.

He thrust past her sleek lips, gripping her hair and bumping the back of her throat with each pump. Wicked pleasure froze the air in his lungs, burned it up simultaneously. He was way past any sort of control.

If her mouth did this, he could only imagine what her pussy would feel like milking his cock.

That image had him teetering at the edge.

Sweat beaded on his temples and across his back as he tried to resist the growing pressure in his balls.

“So.. fucking… incredible. You. Need. To. Stop.”

He couldn’t deny it for too long and he didn’t want to assume she would swallow.

She released him again, blowing warm air across him.

“I don’t want to stop. I love the feel of you in my mouth, feeling you move me the way you like it.”

She couldn’t be real.

“I want to taste you. Let me.”

As if he would refuse. He grasped handfuls of her hair. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

She eased back on those sexy shoes and took him into her mouth again. He was shaking when she opened her throat and swallowed him in.

He cursed an unintelligible streak.

Her mouth was loose around his cock, her tongue building the wave inside of him. It built into a sharp, throbbing ache and he drove his cock straight to her throat hard enough to make him briefly wonder how the hell her glasses were staying on.

She cupped her balls, running a path to his ass and he bent at the waist, held her head in his hands.

She hummed around him and he fell.

The orgasm blasted him with pressured heat, zinging down his spine and out his balls. His muscles constricted and he exploded.

Through the haze of his thundering heartbeat, he heard himself chant… _something_ as she rocked around his cock, swallowing again and again as he unloaded into her.

She kept him inside of her till the last drop. As the last shivers racked his body, Oliver groaned and dropped his head back against the steel cage. His chest heaved and his legs still trembled as he pulled out of her sinful mouth.

After he could breathe easier, he helped her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

When his mouth closed over hers, she froze in a second of surprise. Oliver’s tongue swept in and demanded entry. She gave it to him. She tasted musky and sweet and he felt his cock twitch at their combined flavours.

He cupped her face as they parted. “Where the hell did you come from?”

A low, light, sexy as hell laugh sounded in her throat and he found himself beaming down at her in the darkness.

“That was amazing.” He told her honestly.

“It wasn’t too shabby from my side either.” She said helping him back into his boxers and trousers.

This woman was remarkable. And he was going to spend the rest of the night showing her that.

He was about to tell her they were going to continue this, and get to know each other, names included – he wasn’t letting her get away – when the whirring kicked in.

A low hum sounded before the lights flickered and he instinctively shielded his eyes from the harsh glare of returning power.

He lowered his hand to see if she was okay and froze.

His brow furrowed in confusion and trepidation.

He wasn’t in the elevator.

In fact he was still in the conference room. On the fucking ninety-sixth floor. Standing staring at Nyssa Raatko, her hand hung in the air between them, waiting for him to shake it.

He shook it roughly, distractedly. Her eyebrow arched enquiringly and he plastered a fake smile on his face as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening, trying to mask his crushing disappointment and the aching sense of loss.

“Enjoy the rest of your stay Mr Queen. I’m certain Metropolis will cater to your tastes…somehow.”

His head jerked up as déjà vu hit him hard, but he didn’t say anything as she led him to the elevator bank.

The car arrived, and he thanked her again before stepping inside in a daze.

How? What? Why?

He was vaguely aware of idle chatter around him but he was too confused to acknowledge where it was coming from.

The ding of the elevator stopping registered at the same time a hint of citrus hit his nostrils.

He looked at the control panel.

Sixty-nine.

The doors opened and his knees started to shake. His pulse raced. His cock swelled in remembrance.

It was her.

Her blonde ponytail swaying against her black cashmere coat. Gorgeous blue eyes behind square framed glasses. Fuchsia lips. Royal blue dress and heels.

Her eyes widened as she saw him, that beautiful blush spread across her cheeks.

“Hi.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to try something a bit different (for me). Hopefully it didn't come off as too selfish/one-sided. I know it's probably OOC for Oliver to freak out, but him doing so worked for me in this piece. And I like the idea of him being vulnerable with Felicity.
> 
> If you have a scenario in mind, let me know and I'll see if inspiration strikes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :-)


End file.
